


Problems of a Meditative Nature

by alianora



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jdrama, M/M, complete and total porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bigger the stakes, the bigger the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems of a Meditative Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [О сложностях размышлений](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284767) by [mikkie28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28)



Sano Izumi stood leaning against the tile wall, his eyes closed. He had escaped for a second into a room he knew Ashiya would not enter under any circumstances, if she could help it. No one was in the shower at the moment, but he could only imagine the interesting expressions that would chase over her face if she even thought about stepping foot in there.

Ashiya was in the locker room, busily laying out a water bottle, aspirin, and a book about sports medicine.

This was a big day for both of them.

Unfortunately, at this moment in time, he really couldn't sit around and enjoy that thought with Ashiya that close to him.

Sano has always gotten..worked up..right before a track meet. The bigger the stakes, the bigger the problem. And this was a really big problem.

He shifted, trying to find a little bit of relief from the feel of tight shorts, but the throb that ricocheted through his body left him grinding his teeth, trying to get control of himself.

This wasn't a new issue, but it was the first time in a long time that he hadn't had someone who could help him out. One rather unfortunate time, it had even been that girl Hibari. She had been following him around for a while, hearts in her eyes and deep breathy sighs whenever he was close by, and eventually, one of his teammates had let the information slip. She had shown up, seductive smile fixed firmly on her face, and before he could say, 'hell, no," she had already taken the matter well in hand.

And really, by then, he couldn't focus well enough to make himself say anything, much less run away screaming.

Although, he had to admit, she had looked good on her knees - tie askew, long hair clenched in his fists, lipsticked mouth wrapped tight around him, sucking like she was trying to suck his heart right out of his cock.

Another sharp throb at the memory had Sano biting his lip and swearing. He had his hand down his shorts already, stroking himself in long slow movements, but he already knew it wasn't going to be enough.

Generally, one of his teammates had been willing to lend a hand, but that was over a year ago. Sano was pretty damn sure none of them cared how much pain he was in. Or how much he would be in if he tried to jump like this.

The door behind him creaked open and he froze, one hand still locked firmly around his cock. _Fuck._ Panic pounded through his veins for a moment. _Ashiya._

"Sano?" Sekime's tenor voice echoed slightly against the tile.

Sano relaxed, hand slipping out of his shorts. "Yeah?" he managed. Sekime. How well did he know Sekime? Did Sekime know about this? The track team had even had a running joke about it for a while - 'giving Sano a hand.' But, that was before, when Sano was a respected member of the team. And before Sekime had joined.

Sekime walked around the partition to grin at Sano. "Ashiya thinks you're meditating."

"Yeah." Sano shifted again, the rough material of his shorts sending pulses of sensation through his sensitive cock. He bit back a moan. He eyed Sekime, but Sekime's grin never faltered.

"The other guys were talking." Sekime said casually. "They didn't say anything about meditation being part of your normal routine before jumping."

Sano grunted.

Sekime's grin turned knowing and he dropped his eyes briefly to the bulge in Sano's shorts. "They did, however, say you had a different routine. One that usually needed some help."

"You offering?" Sano bit out in irritation.

Sekime had leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. "No," he answered cheerfully. "I have to go do my own warm ups. I was just curious."

"Now you know. Leave."

Sekime laughed, not in the least phased by Sano's surly manner. The two of them usually got along fairly well, and Sekime had been a lot of help with the team earlier. Sano would apologize later. Much later. When he could walk again.

Sekime turned to go but paused, head tilted to one side. "Want me to go get Ashiya for you?"

"NO," he spat out, but his wasn't the only voice that answered. Sano whipped his head around to see Nakatsu strutting around the partition, hair still up in a mini ponytail. He had a towel thrown casually over one shoulder.

"No," Nakatsu repeated firmly. "No need for Mizuki. Have no fear, Nakatsu is here!" He struck a pose, hands on his hips and a cheesy grin on his face.

Sekime blinked, but shrugged. "Ok," he said. "I'll see you out there, Sano. What should I tell Ashiya if he asks?"

"Mizuki told me Sano was meditating on the history of high jumping," Nakatsu offered. "Stick with that."

Sekime nodded as he slipped out of the room.

A note of iron entered Nakatsu's voice. " I don't think this is something we want Mizuki involved in, right, Sano?"

"Hai," Sano managed. "I don't want him to know anything about this. He really wouldn't understand."

"Don't want to lose the hero worship?" Nakatsu asked with a raised eyebrow. His voice was flippant, but his question was sincere.

"Ashiya doesn't understand stuff like this," Sano said. He was suddenly having a hard time tracking the conversation, as Nakatsu had dropped the towel off his shoulder, and was busy sliding callused hands down Sano's abdomen. "Ashiya is..Ashiya. I couldn't.." The sudden draft of cold air against his hot cock made him hiss and thrust forward.

Nakatsu was still smiling as he closed his fingers over Sano and stroked the entire length of his cock.

Sano couldn't stop a needy groan from escaping, which just caused Nakatsu to smile wider.

Nakatsu stepped forward, straddling Sano's thigh. One hand kept up it's torturously slow slide over the head and back down. Nakatsu leaned in close enough that Sano could feel the heat of Nakatsu's breath on his cheek. "We don't need to call Mizuki over something like this, do we?" He punctuated his question with a roll of his hips.

Nakatsu was hard against Sano's thigh, and Sano shook his head, trying to focus. "No," he managed. One of his hands had a grip around the back of Nakatu's neck and was trying to pull him closer. "No," he said again as Nakatsu started to sink to his knees. "No, Ashiya wouldn't...sh...he would misunderstand."

Nakatsu's mouth was hot around Sano's cock, and Sano sank gratefully into the heat. "Ashiya," Sano licked dry lips. "Ashiya is.."

Nakatsu looked up at him, eyes flickering with warning, though he was still smiling. "Mizuki is mine," he whispered into Sano's hip. "I would do this for him."

"For Ashiya," Sano agreed. For Ashiya, Sano would let Nakatsu help him like this, just this once. So he could jump. For her.

Sano's hips jerked, and he closed his eyes against the sight of the red hair in his clenched fingers.. _Mizuki,_ he thought helplessly. _Mizuki._

END


End file.
